


If Today Keeps Going this Way, I Might Break Something Tonight

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: FOUR!, Gen, Racism, Slurs, mild violence, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: dametsunax27:I’d love to see a ML fic where someone in Paris is being awful to Marinette and Kagami over the whole Coronavirus nonsense, only for Chloé to run up and beat the assholes up with her father’s golf clubs.then they go out for lunch.Me: hold my soda
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	If Today Keeps Going this Way, I Might Break Something Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/ZpUYjpKg9KY?list=PL8B12965F8824AB45  
> =) this song is part of my soothing playlist

Kagami and Marinette were out for their weekly chit-chat session, grabbing orange juice smoothies.(their inside joke) While they walked down the sidewalk to a little park with a pond Kagami takes a sip of smoothie that goes down the wrong way causing a coughing fit. Marinette patted her friend’s back and giggled at the faces Kagami was making. “Go back to China, you virus filled Ch*nks!” Some passerby in a ill-fitting suit spits at them.

The whole sidewalk freezes, no one knew what to say or do. The ill dressed man starts ranted about it’s foreigners like them that ruin good-white communities with cheap labor, young brides, and diseases like the Coronavirus. He goes on and on about his views on foreign policy and immigration, sounding like an American red-cap. No doubt he would have kept going if an angry blonde on the way from golfing practice to her favorite smoothie place hadn’t cracked him upside the head. A black butterfly stopped above them and fluttered away quickly.

Chloé was panting hard as she held up her clue ready to strike the asshat again if he moved. After a few beats and he didn’t stir she lowered the cloud and rose from her fighting stance. “Racists are utterly ridiculous!” She sneered at him before hopping over his prone form to greet the other girls, “So, who’s up for lunch? I know I worked up an appetite.” Her smile hinted at a feral beast wanting to bare its teeth. Marinette and Kagami looked at each other then their melted smoothies, “Yeah.” “Sure, I could eat.” They agree together. As a group they make their way to a nice restaurant down the street, tossing their cups in a bin on the way.

Officer Roger was very done with dealing with racists and the blonde that liked to knock them out, he was very done and very tired.

**Author's Note:**

> dont be racist =)  
> =) dont


End file.
